


Unexpected

by Spirits Whisper (Feeby_Neko)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suggested Smut, Suspense, Uncommon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeby_Neko/pseuds/Spirits%20Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't much remember when or how it happened nor do I care. All I knew was that here stood an ample opportunity and I was not about to let it pass me by without a taste of those tantalizing lips." Suggested smut. Curious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> First Gravitation snippet. Not quite a drabble, not quite one-shot. A decidedly anonymous but kindly worded request that I couldn't help but grant.
> 
> Surprise! An uncommon but not unheard of pairing. I do have to admit it- I'm a total fan of this pairing and one other very similar, though quite reversed, to it. This also helped me practice writing in first person, something I enjoy doing a lot but need to work on a bit more before I have confidence about it. Please enjoy.

I don't much remember when or how it happened nor do I care. Seize the moment as the saying goes and I've always prided myself in making the best of any situation- this one being no exception. All I knew was that here stood an ample opportunity and I was not about to let it pass me by without a taste of those tantalizing lips.

Little did I know that once would not be enough- not by a long shot. Hardly into my first sample and I was already an addict. A miscalculation on my part, uncommon, but not unpleasant as I fought to quench my ever growing thirst.

The kiss started out gently enough at first, my lips hardly touching his as we found ourselves trapped in a moment all our own, the rest of the world ceasing to exist, and propelled further into it with every passing sensation. I delve deeper, my tongue darting out before any conscious thought formed behind the action, claiming his lips for my own.

A gasp. Caught off guard surprise fluttered swiftly over his features and it was all I could do not to smirk at his reaction. He should be shocked, all things considered, or maybe... maybe he shouldn't be. All the signs have been there throughout the years. So subtle at first that neither of us noticed (and I shall chide myself continuously for my inattention on such a matter) but as time went- I found myself becoming like the boy who pulled the little girl's pigtails just to get a reaction.

Except in this case the little girl wasn't a girl at all and I was intent on pulling something quite different. My smirk escaped me at the thought, here I had been questioning my own intentions when another part of me, no prizes for guessing which one, seemed to know all along.

I started to close the distance between us- it was in the way, inconvenient to my aforementioned intentions but I wouldn't close it entirely. Not yet. I had to make him want it first. Had to make him prove he wanted it. Prove he wanted me.

I would take this no further if we weren't both walking half the path, if he wasn't entirely mine as I was his in this moment.

With his gasp my tongue, acting on a will all it's own, found it's way into his mouth, mapping out every crevice I could reach. Another gasp, I was overjoyed. His eyes snapped open in blatant shock though I wasn't certain when they'd fallen closed in the first place. He unknowingly allowed me further access to the warmth that was him and I watched those violet orbs carefully as I explored, looking for any sign of refusal.

They were clear, his breathing fast and anticipatory.

Good. Such a good sign.

I leaned in even closer, one of my hands coming up to brush a stray lock of hair from his face- that beautiful, all too telling face. His eyes still held a hint of trepidation, no doubt thinking about _the other_ as I had when this first began but I had overcome such nuisances as 'morals' long ago and so would he given time and the proper mentor. Fortunately for him I was more than willing and determined to wash those doubts away until he thought only of me.

No one else was good enough.

"S-Seguchi?" He pushed at my shoulders, will behind the motions set entirely on the question left to linger unspoken between us.

"Tohma."

He blinked. "W-What?"

I chuckled. He was just too cute, still able to blush despite it all. "Call me Tohma." I whispered in his ear, closing the distance between us again and working my way down his jaw line with a kiss between every syllable. "Please, say my name." I nipped his collar almost affectionately, seemingly tender when in reality I was marking him as mine so all who dared to touch this precious boy would know exactly who they were fucking with.

A well placed bite and, "Oh, Tohma!"

I smirked again. Much better. Now all I had to do was make my name interchangeable with 'Oh, God' and my world would be complete.

"Will you let me have you, Shuichi?" I asked the question that needed no answer, refusing to be refused and ground my hips mercilessly into his.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Many have asked me recently if I write Yaoi or have a preference for it in my writing. The answer is yes and no. I'll write anything that strikes my fancy. I don't see things in shades of Yaoi, Het, Yuri or anything in between. I just see good plots, bad plots, and plot bunnies having affairs in the dark corners of my mind. I have no preference for anything but a good challenge.


End file.
